The invention relates generally to a system and method for providing a troffer light fixture for use in either retrofitting an existing troffer style light fixture or in new construction applications. Existing troffer light fixtures can be retrofitted to include a more efficient light source, replace components of a damaged troffer style light fixture, and/or otherwise upgrade or replace an existing troffer light fixture. In new construction, a troffer light fixture can be installed using an engineered ceiling system. It is challenging and difficult to develop a lighting system and methods of using the system which allow for a troffer light fixture to be used in both retrofitting existing light fixture and in new construction applications.
A troffer light fixture is a generally square or rectangular tray like housing and light source which is installed in a ceiling system (e.g., engineered ceiling). The ceiling system may be a dropped ceiling, ceiling grid and tile system, or other engineered ceiling system. The troffer light fixture includes a housing which includes a top body wall and four side body walls. Mounted to the troffer housing are typically lamp sockets (e.g., for fluorescent lamps), lighting ballast which receives electrical power from wiring within the ceiling, and/or other components. The troffer light fixture may further include a door which attaches to the troffer housing. The door may be or include a lens and typically opens downward from the troffer housing. It is challenging and difficult to develop a system which allows for quick and easy retrofitting of an existing troffer light fixture. It is also challenging and difficult to develop a system which retrofits an existing troffer light fixture and reuses the existing troffer housing. Further, it is challenging and difficult to develop a system which is compatible with a variety of troffer light fixtures. Additionally, it is challenging and difficult to provide a light fixture which solves the above described retrofit problems and can further be installed in new construction applications. The troffer light fixture may need to be self-supporting (e.g., without relying on and existing troffer housing for support) in new construction applications. It is challenging and difficult to develop a self-supporting troffer light fixture which may also be used in retrofitting existing troffer light fixtures.